Atomic Betty GD
by Tailsic
Summary: Maximus as a new minion called the Blue Blood Monk, and can Atomic Betty beat her.


THE BLUE BLOOD MONK

On Earth Betty and her friends Noah and Paloma are getting ready go on a camping trip with Betty's farther. The kids are getting all there camping gear together.

"Boy, Betty this is a lot of stuff we got here just to go camping", Noah said.

"Well my dad always be prepared for anything, when you go out into the wild, Betty said.

"Yeah but this stuff is really heavy", Noah said carrying one bag of foods.

"I'll take that Noah", Paloma said carrying three bags of foods now taking Noah's bag and taking them to the van.

"I've loss all my confidents as a man", Noah sighed following Paloma, Betty just laugh.

The kids pack everything into the car, well Betty and Paloma did.

"Good jobs kids, will be ready for anything now", Betty's farther said.

"Yeah dad, we're all pack up and ready to go", Betty said as they all got into the van.

"Safety first kids, bucket up", Betty's farther said has they all put there seatbelts on.

"And away we go", as they driver off to the wilderness.

Meanwhile on Beta 6, Sparky and X-5 we're heading to Professor Dill laboratory to pick up a new type of metal to help the Galactic Guardians in their battle again evil.

"Hey Dill we're here for the metal", Sparky said.

"Ah yes metal, it right here", Professor Dill show them a clear see though box with a grey blob in it.

"What's that" Sparky said curiously.

"It a living bonding agent I made, it repair and upgrade metal beyond anyone expectation", the Professor said.

"Wow, according to my record a life form that able to upgrade metal past anyone expectation seem illogic", X-5 said.

"Oh just shut up X-5", Sparky said slapping X-5 in the head.

As Sparky and X-5 argued, there was a crash though the window and before they notice, they we're surrounded by Blood Monks.

"Blood Monks, Maximus misted found out about the metal", Sparky shouted.

"Your right for once Sparky, we can't let them have the bonding agent", X-5 said.

The Blood Monks begin there attack on the Guardians. Sparky grab a lamp post and charged them as half of them ran away from him. X-5 bough out is boxing gloves and started spin around like a top knocking his half of Blood Monks out with ease.

Sparky case is half outside, the Blood Monks stop running away from Sparky and started to surround him, then they all just put there guard down.

"Uh, you guy done already" Sparky said.

"So your one of Atomic Betty men, Sparky right" said a mystery voice.

"Who said that" Sparky said.

"I did" as two of the monks move to reveal a smaller feminine Blood Monks that was wearing a blue Chinese dress, and a blue Blood Monk face mask.

"And who are you", Sparky said.

"I'm your worse nightmare" she said putting her right hand up releasing a blade from her sleeve.

Meanwhile back on Earth Betty, her farther, and her friends Noah and Paloma have finally made it to there destination.

"We're here kids. Fresh air, clear water, and pine tree has far as the eye can see". Betty's farther said inhaling the air.

"Wow dad it really beautiful", Betty said.

"Sure is Pumpkin Cup", Betty farther said. Noah and Paloma giggle.

"Dad, not in from of my friends", Betty said embarrassed a little

"Sorry Betty, ok kids time to unpack" Betty farther said.

As they being to unpack Betty her bracelet goes off.

"Uh I got to, uh to the bathroom, yeah the bathroom", Betty said going to the van bathroom then locking the door.

"Atomic Betty reporting for duty", Betty said.

"Betty I have bad new Sparky and X-5 were attack on Beta 6", Admiral DeGill said.

"What are they ok", Betty said.

"Well X-5 ok, but Sparky in the hospital"

"WHAT", Betty said surprise.

"I'm sorry, but he injured really bad by a mystious blue Blood monk, X-5, and Sparky replacement will be there to pick you up, DeGill out," he said.

Betty ship show up then beam her aboard, once aboard X-5 greeted her and introduces Sparky replacement who is a black girl with green hair and a green suit.

"Captain, this is Atomic Sarah, she will be placing Sparky until he better," he said.

"Welcome to the team Sarah," Betty said.

"Thank you very much Atomic Betty," Sarah said.

"Ok X-5, Sarah head a course to Maximus base, we're going to pay him and that Blue Blood Monk a visit.

My first Atomic Betty fic hope you guys like.


End file.
